Summer with the Echizens!
by Kailee Nakamaru
Summary: Fuji has to stay with the Echizens all summer! What happens when he and Ryoma are alone?


Kiana: Hello! Now, I haven't written many fanfictions. And despite my reviews from my 07-Ghost role-play's I'm not to confident about my stories. Especially this one. Though I've been wanting to write a FujixRyoma fanfic for quite some time and I decided that I needed to do it to get it done. Though this will probably lead me into wanting to write more...Well...oh well. Meh! Golden Pair, would you mind? :D

Eiji: She doesn't own this Anime or any of us. No matter how much she'd love to, Nya~!

Oishi: Also, warnings. We will probably end up Ooc, and this will most likely end with a lemon. ALSO! This is a YAOI fanfic, so please. If you don't like, please don't read. It'd be the best.

Kiana: Well, thank you! I kinda want to write a story for the Golden Pair now...Damn. Oh well! Anyway. Let the story begin! Oh! I'm gonna say the charaters are now in highschool. Cause none of the characters seem like they are middle school to me. Well...Ryoma, Sakuno, Tomoka and the freshmen trio are the only ones. To me they all look much older. xD And this story is mainly following Fuji's POV in a way...Pretty sure that's what you'd call it. xD

Summer break was finally upon them. Now normally, it'd be peaceful. Fuji would be relaxing at home in his room, reading a book, caring for his cacti. Whatever, but due to certain events. He was now packing to stay for a few months at a certain Freshmans house. Perhaps a rewind is in order.

_**-Flash-Back, Begin:**_

"Fuji, we know you're responsible, but..We're not talking of a few weeks. We're gonna be gone for two months at the least. Your sister won't be in town, and Yuuta's staying in the dorms." at these words, flash's of sapphire could be seen.

Of course, he tried to except that his brother and that arrogant, purple wearing pain in the neck were now going out. He despised the fact there was a good chance that Yuuta and Mizuki would be alone, how Yuuta saw anything in that person...thing. Fuji didn't understand it.

"So you see Fuji, we need you to make arrangements to stay with someone while we're away. Gomen ne, Fuji." his mothers soft voice stated.

His parents were going to take a much deserved second honeymoon, and Fuji knew they needed it. But he didn't understand why they chose a cruise that would last just about two months. Though, he didn't question it. He closed his eyes once more and smiled, "I understand. Gomen ne, I need to get going or I'll be late to practice." Fuji said, saying his goodbyes and walking out the door.

He walked to school, went to practice, got ten laps for being late. Ran another thirty laps with the others, and though Inui's new concocktion looked great! -Though no one else seemed to believe this- He was straining himself to be first, just to see the others reactions. Unforuntely, no one had to drink it, though he tried a cup anyways. It was tasty!

After practice ended.

"Fuji gomen, but we're too busy right now, otoosans going to be needing more help in the shop." Kawamura's gentle voice said.

"Nya~ One of my sisters is getting married so me and Oishi will be gone!" Eiji said, Oishi smiling a apologetic smile to confirm this.

Kaidoh and Momo both had family vacations they were going on. Somehow the families chose the same place so they'd have to put up with each other.

Tezuka is in Germany for a bit, he was visiting this time though, at the moment, so that does him no good. That left him with one last person he could ask before he'd have to resign himself to having to go with his sister to America, he loved his sister. But. She needed her own space.

"Ryoma!" Fuji's delicate voice called out to the white capped boy who was drinking a Ponta and ignoring the freshmen trio. Like always.

Said boy boredly glanced over, blinking lightly when he noticed who was calling him, Horio looked over, "Ah! Fuji-sempai!" the trio said. "Nani, Fuji-sempai?" Ryoma asked the older male and looked at him from under his hat. His regulars jacket wasn't on and he was wearing the t-shirt. It was too hot to wear it, the heat being at a good 98.

Fuji asked what he needed and spoke of his reasons for this. Ryoma blinked, though his sempai had opened his eyes while talking and gave him the 'You will listen or I will cause hell for you.' look. And Ryoma had seen what happened to the poor, poor souls that disobeyed him. He mentally shivered at the memory. It hadn't been pretty at all. Well...maybe or Fuji-sempai it had been.

Ryoma shrugged nonchalantly, "Sure." he said, "Will your parents mind?" he asked, "Baka Oyaji won't care. Kaa-san is back in America on a business trip." Ryoma stated.

Fuji smiled that smile of his and his eyes closed once more.

_**:End Flash-Back-**_

Finally he finished packing his things, "Syuusuke, are you ready?" the soft and young female voice called out. "Mm! Let's go." Fuji said and put his things in the back. He told his sister which way's to go and soon they came to the temple. "Alright, see you later." Yumiko smiled sweetly.

"Arigatou, nee-san, see you in a few months." he said, grabbed his things and got out of the car.

He walked up to the door and knocked on it, only to be greeted not by a white capped freshmen. But a female. He tilted his head slightly, didn't Ryoma say his mother was in America? It's only been three days so he didn't think she'd already be back.

"I'm Fuji Syuusuke, yoroshiku." Fuji smiled and gave a respectful bow.

"Ah! Ryoma said you'd be coming, nice to meet you Fuji-san, I'm Nanako! Ryoma's cousin. Come in." she said. She led Fuji through the house and to his room, "Here, this will be your room or your stay." she smiled. "Thank you, Nanako-san." Fuji said and set his things down.

Soon both made their way downstairs, "I'm going to start lunch, Ryoma's father just went to wake him up, he should be down soon." Nanako said.

Fuji was curious, "Isn't he already up? It's almost noon.." Fuji said.

"Ryoma isn't a morning person, he only get's up early for morning practice." she chuckled. Fuji glanced down, "Ah, Ryoma's cat." he said. "Ah, his name's Karupin." Nanako said, she turned to leave when the door upstairs slammed and Nanjiroh ran down the stairs chuckling.

"Is Ryoma up? Fuji-kun has arrived." Nanako said. Fuji tilted his head slightly. "Yep~ He should be down any minute." he said chuckling before surveying Fuji, it was kinda weird...He'd admit, Ryoma had his eyes...But besides that...He didn't seem a lot like Nanjiroh.

"Fuji Syuusuke. Yoroshiku." he said, smiling his plastered smile.

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Nanjiroh! Thanks for putting up with my brat of son." he said smirking. Glancing up when the stairs creeked and Ryoma came down. Wearing a yellow shirt and a pair of shorts. And he looked anything put happy. He glanced over to Fuji and sighed and walked over, "Cheers..." he said, no enthusiasm.

Fuji chuckled, "Well, this is going to be a interesting summer." he said to himself. "Ryoma!" Nanjirohs voice called out. Ryoma? He ignored him. "Oi! Shonen! Damn it, don't ignore me!" Nanjiroh whined in a high pitched voice. "Get dressed and show Fuji to the back, don't forget to get your tennis things." he added.

"You know I play tennis?" Fuji asked, a little surprised, Nanjiroh turned toward him with a small smirk "Yep! I'd be surprised if Ryoma had any friends that didn't have some connection with tennis! He's not cute at all, not at all!" Fuji said. "Che, doesn't even respect good reading material yet. Too dense and immature." he chuckled pervertedly.

"Baka oyaji, I'm telling Kaa-san your trying to get minors to read that stuff!" Ryoma called from the kitchen. Nanjiroh's face popped and he ran towards the kitchen with a frantic face. "You wouldn't dare! She'd throw my treasures away!" Nanjiroh yelled. Nanako sighed.

"Treasures?" Fuji asked.

Nanako looked at him, sighed and shook her head. "Welcome to the Echizen household, Fuji-kun." she said and disappeared.

Nanjiroh was sulking when Ryoma appeared. Though this time dressed in his normal attire.

_**Chapter 2:**_

It's been one week in the Echizen household, and Fuji must say...Ryoma lives a interesting life, he found that his Kohai's father was a perverted old man, who used to be a former Tennis pro. He didn't know this till now. Echizen never did talk about his parents.

His cousin was going to college and stayed with them since it was close by, his mom was a lawyer and was often traveling. She had returned three days ago, and he must say, Rinko was quite nice. Rinko was a very loving person, though was rather rough when it was needed -mainly with Nanjiroh.-

Ryoga, Ryoma's brother had appeared also. He forgot about Ryoma's brother. Seems that it's been a long time since Ryoga's been around besides during the cruise incident. He appeared and he was rather amazed, Ryoga seemed far more like Nanjiroh then Ryoma did.

And Ryoma? He finally learned where that strength of his came from, he was also not a morning person. Explained why he was also the last one to arrive when it was a early morning tournament. But there was something else, he was learning of the Echizen outside of tennis. It wasn't that much different from the Echizen in tennis, well, normally. Unless he was playing a strong opponent. He wasn't social, he was quiet, played tennis in his backyard everyday. Didn't stop playing tennis. Though Ryoma was subtle about, he did care deeply. And his cat was very special to him. He wouldn't be surprised if Ryoma loved Karupin more then he loved his own father...That didn't seem to hard either.

And he was enjoying all the crazyness around him. Ryoma's fights with Ryoga or his father, or sometimes even with both. Normally they ended in a tennis match. Nanjiroh's pranks and pervertedness. Despite the craziness, Ryoma could be normal...a bit.

But most surprising to him was the feeling that he had noticed a few times, normally while the male played tennis. But it was getting stronger. A bubbling in his stomach, during the first few days he ignored it. But now...It was getting even stronger, and harder to ignore. And, like the tensai he was. Quickly deduced what it was. Now, he could return Momo's smashes with ease, he could preform the three counters. He could face off against someone like Mizuki and could be losing severely, but make a rather nice come back and win seven straight games without losing a single point.

Fuji had been trying to teach them that wasabi was good on anything and in 'fair' amounts. Ryoma protested each time, Fuji said the same thing about the vegetable juices Inui makes. Nanjiroh and Nanako had no idea, though when Fuji mentioned it, and Ryoma's face paled Nanjiroh was now very curious, it apparently sounded good if it could get a reaction like that from Ryoma.

But learning he had a crush on the baby of Seigaku was something in itself, and he wasn't quite sure how to go about it. While he was a sadist...He enjoyed seeing other people suffer, he didn't quite like it himself.

He had been sitting on the ground when Karupin came and laid in his lap. "Ah?" he glanced down, and stroked the cats fur..

"Sempai. Something wrong?" Ryoma asked walking over to him, finding him in the back, petting his cat's head.

"Hm? Betsuni..." Fuji replied, "Just thinking." he said.

Ryoma hummed lightly, "Ryoma! Come over here for a minute!" Nanjiroh yelled, "Nani? Oyaji?" Ryoma asked and walked over to where his brother and Aniki were standing. Fuji watched as they disappeared inside.

"Saa~ You have a interesting owner, Karupin." Fuji chuckled. It was rare someone caught his eye, he was well aware that he wasn't straight. But now, it sort of made sense, after he thought about it. Ryoma, sure had made a big impact on the team when he arrived. Getting in the Intra Ranking tournaments was hard for freshmen. Even harder was beating Kaidoh or Inui. And Ryoma somehow managed it. That was only the beginning. Ryoma was quite a impressive boy. He also had already one the Grand Slam and was recorded the youngest winner. Ryoma had returned a few months ago, and it was nice having him back. Now they were preparing to enter the High-School ranked tournaments. They would be even tougher then the battles before, but's that what made it thrilling.

At anyrate, now he needed to consider what he was going to do about these newly discovered feelings. Because, in all honestly, no one would be surprised if Ryoma would even consider relationships. They weren't tennis related. Tennis-sexual is what he believed everyone was calling it.

Fuji then figured out his next step of action. A sadistic smile crossing over his face.

**_Chapter 3:_**

It had been three day's since Fuji began planning, and soon was about to set his plan into motion. And this plan included this game of tennis he was playing with Ryoma. Despite the fact he was losing to the prodigy, Fuji's plan was working perfectly. He was truely enjoying it. It was loads of fun.

Though, when the game ended and Fuji saw Ryoma head to his room, he started. It was a good day for a plan such as this as well, unfortunetly -or not- Ryoma's father and brother had to go out. And Nanako was attending something for college.

Going into the kitchen and getting a couple glass's of ice water he walked toward's Ryoma's room. Knocking on the door. "Nani?" the younger boy's voice answered from the other side and Fuji opened it, closing the door and locking it without the younger noticing. Somehow, how he did it, was unknown. "Ice water?" he said with a smile.

"Domo." he said and grabbed one of the glass's. Taking a drink. He let out a breath when he finished. After about fifteen minutes of talking, Ryoma took the last drink of his water and a little dribbled down his chin. "Ah~ Ryoma-chan, you missed some." he said, and grabbing the innocent boy's chin leaned close, licking the trail gently. Causing Ryoma's eyes to go as wide as saucers. Fuji's sapphire eyes open, watching Ryoma's reaction closely.

"Sem..pai...?" he hesitated. Still trying to keep his cool instead of gasping. Fuji decided, he wanted to see Ryoma moaning and withering underneath him instead his normal apathetic approach.

Fuji set their glass's down and moved back to Ryoma, his smile stil still plastered. He leaned down and let his lips land on Ryoma's. Ryoma was stunned and frozen, it took awhile, but he slowly reacted. Slightly surprising Fuji, though, Ryoma was alway's surprising him. It wouldn't be the first or last time he was surprised. Fuji licked Ryoma's bottom lip, silently asking for entrance, which was given in the form of a surprised gasp and he let his tongue in, exploring his Ryoma's mouth. Yes. _his_ Ryoma. He was going to make Ryoma his.

After a while, a fight for dominance, which Fuji one. Fuji moved down, letting Ryoma gain a little air. But not for long, he licked Ryoma's neck and biting gently at the crook. Ryoma tried to surpress a moan, but it still escaped him. When Fuji let his hands roam under Ryoma's shirt, it made it worse.

After awhile, Fuji had both their shirts off and was twisting Ryoma's nipple in between his teeth. He pinched and pulled the other gently. Well, as gentle as he would get. But soon he let his hand wander to Ryoma's elastic shorts and slip inside. Once in, he grabbed Ryoma's manhood and gave a experimental tug. "Ah! F-Fuji-sempai!" he cried, "Ryoma, call me Syuusuke. Formalities aren't right in this situation." Fuji said. Tightly grasping Ryoma's cock.

Ryoma arched up. "Fine..Syuu-Syuusuke!" he yelled when Fuji started to stroke him. The cry of his name went straight to his groin. And soon, pants and boxers were also gone.

Fuji put got into his pants pocket really quick and fished out the lubricant he brought and smirked, he spread it on his fingers "This will hurt, but it'll get better. Promise." Fuji said. Ryoma nodded, and with that, Fuji carefully slid in the first finger, Ryoma's squrimed lightly at the unsual intruder. Though it wasn't painful, the second finger was more uncomfortable, but nothing he couldn't handle. And the third was in, it hurt. Ryoma wrapped his arms around Fuji's neck and pushed into him. Biting his lip at the strange painful feeling.

When Fuji started to move his fingers, the pain started to fade, and soon turned to pleasure when Ryoma just about screamed 'Syuusuke' Fuji knew he found what he was looking for.

He deemed Ryoma ready and took his fingers out, getting a grunt of disappointment. Slowly pushing in his cock, he soon groaned, Ryoma was tight. Really tight, it felt so good! He resisted from thrusting far into him. And started out slow. When Ryoma was ready, he moved fast and hard hitting the boy's sweet spot. And soon both boy's came.

After they finally rested, Fuji pulled out and collasped ontop of Ryoma.

"Syuusuke.." Ryoma moaned, "Does this mean..?" he asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't do it if I wasn't serious." Fuji said and wrapped his arms around his kitty. Soon they fell asleep.

At the end of Summer when Fuji returned to his home. "How was your stay with Ryoma?" Yumiko asked. "Ah, great. Nee-san." he said and chuckled before disappearing upstairs. Leaving his sister and parents confused as to why he didn't say more.

Kiana: I know, I know. It sucks. :P I'll try to do better ones. But it is now 2:20 Am. I should probably head off to bed. I've been trying to finish this for ages. So now that it's down. I will post it and probably either continue re-watching this OR go to bed! xD Konbanwa! Or should I say Ohayou? xD))


End file.
